inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Endou Mamoru
Endou Mamoru (円堂守) is the coach of Raimon in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Appearance Endou is tall, and has darker skin. His hairstyle changed slightly, with longer hair styled in spikes and brown hair.His eyes are brown coloured. He now sports an orange shirt with a white stripe going around the collar line, and a white jacket with orange stripes going down each of his sleeves and brown accents. His jacket's collar is notably raised and it shows of a thick brown stripe on the inside of the collar. With that, he wears dark blue jeans, and orange shoes with yellow laces. Plot The Beginning He appeared in Episode 2, trying to create the Raimon's soccer club. Later, he is confronted by Alpha, who says that the soccer must be eliminated and that no one is fond of it. Then, he was teleported to the Football Frontier stadium along with Protocol Omega and Tenma, Fei and Wonderbot. During the match between Tenmas and Protocol Omega, he took his place as Tenmas's goalkeeper. He got angry during the match on how Alpha attacked some other members of his team by hitting them with the soccer ball. In the Episode 3, he was able to stop Alpha's might shoot using God Hand, and later Shoot Command 01 using his keshin, Majin Great, and his keshin hissatsu, Great The Hand. Tenmas finally won 2-0. As Tenma and the others leave, he comments with Aki that he know that he will meet with Tenma again. In Episode 5, he appeared in his adult form with Haruna. Then, they timetraveled back in time were a friendly match between Japan and America happened. In Episode 6, he used God Hand V to prevent Beta from sealing Fei Rune in the Sphere Device and said to Raimon they should leave the match. After everyone was ready to escape, Endou is unable to make it because he is sealed into the Sphere Device instead. In Episode 7, he was stated to have died from a car accident. It is known that he has only been sealed into the Sphere Device, however. Sengoku Era In Episode 17 it is revealed that Endou Mamoru has been transformed into a purple, classic diamond shaped Chrono Stone with the iconic 'C' on it. Toudou Heikichi says that the will use Endou's Chrono Stone to power up Protocol Omega 3.0's skills, as the same happened with Raimon and Daisuke's Chrono Stone. Three Kingdom Era In Episode 24, it was seen that Zanark Abalonic has the purple diamond shaped Chrono Stone with Endou inside of it. Ragnarok Tournament In Episode 39, Toudou Heikichi said to Raimon, in order to get the Chrono Stone of Endou Coach and protect him, they will have to play in Ragnarok Tournament and win it. In Episode 47, he returned. Recruitment Young Form To recruit Endou, you need to have: *'Item': Tattered Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Challenge Route) *'Records': Complete Special Training (Do every training in the game at least one time) *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (Dropped from Inazuma Legend Japan at Hirai Shinzou's Challenge Route) *'Encouter': Meet Endou! (Near the Past Inazuma Town's Steel Tower Plaza) After this, he can be recruited for 3000 Kizuna Points. Adult Form To recruit Endou as Adult, you need to have: *'Player': Kazemaru Ichirouta (Adult) (Square Tower Community Master) *'Player': Gouenji Shuuya (Adult) (Square Tower Community Master) *'Player': Endou (Young) (Old Raimon Soccer Club's Community Master) After this, he can be recruited for 6000 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Young Form At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 139 *'TP': 155 *'Kick': 98 *'Dribbling': 76 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 175 *'Technique': 133 *'Speed': 97 *'Stamina': 123 *'Lucky': 116 Adult Form At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 79 *'Dribbling': 81 *'Block': 121 *'Catch': 196 *'Technique': 154 *'Speed': 90 *'Stamina': 119 *'Lucky': 100 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Adult Form Fully Upgraded *'TP': 190 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': S Hissatsu Game Young Form *'GK God Hand' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' *'GK God Hand W' Adult Form *'GK God Hand' *'SH Gigaton Head' *'SK Konshin!' *'GK God Hand V' Wii *'SH Gigaton Head' *'GK God Hand' *'GK God Hand V' *'GK Majin The Hand' Keshin *'KH Majin Great' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Kidou Yuuto' **'SK Technique Plus 20' *'MIMAX Matsukaze Tenma' **'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' *'MIMAX Kazemaru Ichirouta' **'SH Gigaton Head' *'MIMAX Someoka Ryuugo' **'SK Kick Plus 20' *'MIMAX Gouenji Shuuya' **'SK Block Plus 20' *'MIMAX Sangoku Taichi' **'SK Lucky Plus 20' Coach Effect Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *Power of Ultimate Thunder increased by 30. *Total TTP increased by 10. Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'FF Raimon' *'L5 Heroes' *'Keeper Stars N' *'Keeper Stars R' *'Team Endou' Gallery Mark and Jude.jpg Endou Mamoru CS 6 HQ.PNG Mark's smile.jpg Mark grinning.jpg Raimon trio in Chrono Storm.jpg Raimon trio united in Chrono Stone.jpg Young Mark grining.jpg Raimon and Raimon (GO).jpg Trivia *''Mamoru'' (守) means "protection", which is a pun on Endou's position as a goalkeeper. Category:Raimon Category:Goalkeepers Category:Tenmas Category:Earth Characters Category:Keshin User Category:Coaches Category:Inazuma Legend Japan Category:Boys Category:Chrono Storm